World Savers
by Kris Strife
Summary: The beginning of a brand new Saga. Eh... It will be more interesting once It gets further developed. Look for POV's of other Characters to appear at some point. Including one from Kris Strife... Yeah... Err... I suck at this.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: power revived. "Hello there. My name is Alan. I was just your average kid, or so I thought. Until one day.."  
  
"What!? I don't think so."  
  
"Alan, what's going on?"  
  
That's Tririna. She's my age and we've been friends since we were babies. She's kind of a tomboy.  
  
"Oh, hi Tirina." I said, whirling around to face her.  
  
"What's going on? Why are fighting with him again?"  
  
Wondering who she's talking about? This guy. His name is Kevin. He's a cousin of mine with a big crush on Tirina.  
  
"Because apparently he IS your boyfriend," said Kevin, smirking.  
  
I whirled around on him. "I am not!"  
  
I wouldn't mind though. Tirina is pretty attractive.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but he apparently thinks I own you or something. He's asking me if you can go out with him. I can't let that stand." I said to Tirina.  
  
"You're right you can't. But I won't let you fight him alone. I'm coming too."  
  
"Thanks Tirina. But he has to have another person on his side. It's got to be fair."  
  
Finding that not every thing matches up? Well, truth is I act like a jerk, but I follow a warrior code. Basically, I'm a jerk, but I'm a nice jerk. And yes, me and Tirina like to fight. We always have. So has everyone in our families. Weird huh?  
  
"I've never understood you Alan." Quoted Kevin  
  
"What do you mean by that Kevin?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, you act like a jerk, but you have to fight fair. It doesn't make sense." He responded laughing.  
  
"Maybe not, but if a friend is helping me, you have to get a friend to help you. Or there's no fight."  
  
"Fine, but you know you won't stand a chance."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Indeed we would. This fight would set into effect a very unusual set of events.  
  
"Come on Alan. Let's go get ready."  
  
"Okay Tirina."  
  
As we turned away I heard Kevin say;  
  
"Jeez, how sad. Not even 17 and already you're whipped."  
  
I turned back at him infuriated and glaring.  
  
"Why you.."  
  
"Come on, you two haven't even kissed before. And you went to homecoming together."  
  
"Oh, I suppose it's my fault. Is that it, asshole?"  
  
"Calm down Alan. Save your anger for the fight."  
  
[Trust me, you'll need it.]  
  
[Maybe, but I can't let him get away with that comment.]  
  
[Come on, look at you. Your fists are clenched and I can tell your power level is going up. You know what happens when you get mad.]  
  
Confused by that? Don't worry. Tirina and I have the unusual ability to communicate mind to mind. We can even tell what the other requires of us in a battle or find each other in a crowd. That and when I get mad, I fight way too hard. I almost killed some one once.  
  
[Yeah.] I responded, forcing my self to calm down.  
  
"It's not Alan's fault that right before we kissed that Namekian gang busted up the party. At least we helped get rid of those party crashers."  
  
"Unlike you. You were too busy trying to get out of the way."  
  
Yeah, it's weird. No matter where I go or what I do, evil always seems to come to me. Kind of like the world hero Goku. The biggest emergencies always seem to come right before I kiss Tirina. I wonder why that is?  
  
"See you out front after school Alan. Just long enough to beat the shit out of you."  
  
"We'll see you gets beat up now won't we?"  
  
As we walked off, my anger was still rising.  
  
[Come on Alan, calm down. We don't need you setting off another explosion in the school]  
  
[How did I have anything to do with those?]  
  
[Well they only happen near you and only when you get mad.]  
  
[Same thing happens with you.]  
  
It true. Whenever Tirina, I or any of our family members get mad, things explode. Again kind of like Goku, Vegeta and their descendants. Oh that reminds me.  
  
"Oh Tirina, did you remember?"  
  
"Remember what, Alan?"  
  
"We have to go to the Z-warrior shrine with our families today. The fight shouldn't take long enough to make us miss it."  
  
"Oh yeah, that is today isn't it?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay. Relax some more Alan. Save your anger for the fight."  
  
"Oh, sorry" I responded relaxing a little more. "What would I do without you Tirina?"  
  
"Probably have blown up the planet."  
  
"Come on, its not like I have a kid to marry my rival's kid like Vegeta did."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Tirina laughing.  
  
I love Tirina's laugh it's so light and cheerful. I always have to smile. My laugh is a bit deeper. I've been told I sound like Goku did when he was my age. I don't know about that. I've listened to the documentaries. I think I sound more like Gohan personally.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that Alan?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. I just love your laugh. Unlike your brothers. Its kind of evil."  
  
We always make fun of Tirina's brother. What do you expect, his hairstyle looks like Vegeta. It's creepy.  
  
"Yeah I know I get the creeps from his laugh."  
  
Right then I was feeling grateful she didn't notice what I said about her laugh. She would have hurt me.  
  
"well, there's the bell. Gotta go to class."  
  
At this point I broke in to my run which I've been told looks like Goku's. I needed to get to my class while avoiding all the junk that's built up on the planet. I ran right into my friend Pretz. Literally.  
  
"Oooofff" she said as I my fist accidentally slammed into her stomach knocking her down.  
  
"whoa. Oops. Are you okay Pretz?" I asked as I slowed down and walked back to help her up. I had run past my class again.  
  
"Yeah I think I'll live." She said eyeing me funnily.  
  
"what's with the look?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Come on. Lets get to class."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Well, after we got to class. On time once again, though barely.  
  
"Is it just me or is history more boring than normal?"  
  
"I think its normal, but since we just finished studying the Buu stuff, it seems more boring."  
  
"Probably. Oh yeah that reminds me. Here's the picture I said I'd show you." I said as I reached into my jacket pocket.  
  
It was a photo of me and Tirina talking with a friend of our families. "See Pretz. I told you so."  
  
"Whoa! It is old Buu. That's freaky. I thought he only became friends with Hercule and the Z warriors."  
  
"He must have become friends with mine and Tirina's families afterwards."  
  
"Hmmmm. I wonder"  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
"oh nothing."  
  
Finally seventh period ended. As I headed out to the flagpole, I felt my anger rising again. I stopped after I noticed some rocks floating upwards around me. It was freaky. Especially when one exploded.  
  
I saw Tirina coming and yelled out.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
She waved and I waved back.  
  
When she got there she asked if she missed the fight.  
  
"do you see any of Kevin's body parts laying around?"  
  
"God that's awful Alan."  
  
"I know" I said, smiling anyways.  
  
Suddenly I saw Kevin and his fighting partner.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"What is it Alan?"  
  
"Look," I said pointing. "Its Jace."  
  
"Ahh that explains it."  
  
As they finished walking up I glared daggers at Jace.  
  
"Hello there Evil Kuranma."  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Alan," he said sneering." I didn't think you'd show."  
  
[aww this is just fucking great] I said to Tirina using our physic connection.  
  
[What? You can't beat Jace?] she asked.  
  
[No, it's not that. It's that I don't know who I want to fight.]  
  
[Well truth is I just want to fight Kevin.]  
  
[Okay, fine I'll take Evil Kuranma.]  
  
As we lined up to fight Jace continued to mock me.  
  
"Think you can beat me?" he asked.  
  
"I know I can beat you. Are you ready to go?" I responded.  
  
"Anytime you are."  
  
As we began the combat, I could feel my anger growing out of control. I also noticed that once again I felt unnaturally stronger. Far stronger than anger should give me. My muscles actually increased in size like they normally do in a fight. When I looked at my hands I noticed that there was something like and aura around them. I had never been this angry. No one actually bothered to gather around like with normal fights. There was a good reason. We were moving way to fast for them to see anything worthwhile.  
  
"C'mon Jace, you'll have to move sooner or later."  
  
"You know that's not how I fight."  
  
"Yeah but it won't win you this one."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
Right then I rushed in, sweeping his legs out with a well placed kick. Quickly I placed my foot over his neck, pinning him down. Smirking, I asked:  
  
"Give up yet?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He reached out grabbing my foot and yanking me off my feet. I felt my back impact the ground as he stood up. He placed his foot over my neck saying  
  
"Now, I just need to finish you then I can go finish off your girlfriend."  
  
"NO!"  
  
I felt my anger increase to a point that it had never reached before. I did something then that I had never done before. I felt the energy that was normally in my center move into my palm. After the out burst that knocked Jace off, I stood up and released the energy from my hand, slamming him into the school building and blackening the area around it. As I stared I saw that Kevin had made the mistake of grabbing Tirina's rainbow colored hair. She just turned and unleashed a huge amount of psychic energy slamming Kevin into the wall right next to Jace. She turned around staring.  
  
"Alan, how the hell did you do that?"  
  
As I continued to stare at my hands, I said; "I.I.don't know. All I know is that the energy that's in your body, you know the ki, I felt it move to my hands. Then more of it just went out in all directions knocking him down. Then I just released the energy in my hands."  
  
"Can you do it again?"  
  
"no, I feel kind of tired from it. Ki is your life force."  
  
"Very good Alan."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
As we turned around we saw that Pretz had been watching the battle.  
  
"No one else has been able to do that in over 100 years. A few generations after Pan and no one remembered how. I'm impressed."  
  
"How do you know so much about it?"  
  
"Your not ready to know. Yet."  
  
"There you are Pretz"  
  
"Awww crap. It's the principal."  
  
As he walked up he grabbed Pretz by the shoulder and started to drag her away.  
  
"What have I told you about doing that at school?"  
  
"I didn't do it, I didn't do it."  
  
Later I was walking to the hero temple with Tirina.  
  
"What did Pretz mean when she yelled 'you owe me one bro'?"  
  
"I have no idea. I didn't know she had a brother. Did you?"  
  
"She said she use to but that he died a long, long time ago."  
  
"Oh, that's bad."  
  
"Not really. She seems to be happy for him. And she says that she can see him in certain people. Plus that his spirit is still protecting earth."  
  
"Protecting earth?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What was he one of the Z warriors?"  
  
"Couldn't be. All those that have survived didn't have siblings."  
  
"I know I was just kidding."  
  
"I thought so but I wanted to be sure."  
  
Just then we had arrived at the Hero's temple. It was composed of seven buildings each one shaped like a dragon ball. Outside? Was a giant sculpture of the Z warriors. I always stared the longest at those of Goku and Gohan. I've always been strangely drawn to them but I never knew why. As I looked at the sculpture, I noticed something for the first time.  
  
"Tirina, look at the sculpture. The one of Gohan."  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
"The Z-sword handle. Doesn't it look exactly like the handle of my fathers sword?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well they never found the Ki-Blade right?"  
  
"Yeah, your point is?"  
  
"Well the Ki-Blade was made from the hilt of the Z-sword and the ki from the Z-warriors. There was only one Z-blade type hilt."  
  
"Oh my god your right. What do you think it means?" "I'm not sure, but I'm going to ask my dad when I get home."  
  
Just then, something happened that completely drove any thoughts of the ki- blade from my mind.  
  
"Look out Tirina!" I yelled, knocking her down as a ki blast went right where our heads had been.  
  
It hit the sculpture and bounced off. I think that they made a good decision to make it from steel stone.  
  
"Looks like I missed."  
  
As Tirina and I stood back up and turned around, we saw the Namekian gang from Orange Star High. I know very well that this is where Gohan went, but the school has gone down hill since he left.  
  
"What do want now?" I asked.  
  
"A rematch," said the leader, hand still outstretched from firing the ki wave.  
  
"What makes you think you'll win this time?" asked Tirina.  
  
"Cause this time, there isn't anyone else around to help," he responded.  
  
"Maybe not, but we can handle you alone," I retorted.  
  
Just then I noticed that some of the kids with him weren't Namekian, they were of Saiyan descent.  
  
"Using part Saiyan against us? You've got to be kidding. They aren't strong enough any more."  
  
Tirina of course. Only she would insult the fighting ability of some one with Saiyan heritage.  
  
"they'll be more than enough to beat the likes of you."  
  
"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed. Even I couldn't let that insult go.  
  
As I rushed in, the leader stepped out of the way and tripped me. My replica of the four-star dragon ball fell out of my pocket and rolled along the ground.  
  
"Shit!" I said, scrambling forward to get it back.  
  
Right before I got there, a green skinned hand picked it up.  
  
"Well, what have we here?"  
  
"Give that back it's mine."  
  
"I don't think so, I want to see if it's as strong as the original. It was indestructible." Just then he backed off and through it down at the ground. Too fast for me to be able to catch it before it hit.  
  
"NOOO!" I yelled.  
  
It hit the ground and instead of shattering as I had expected, it left a crater in the pavement. We all stared for quite some time.  
  
"Well, I'll be, it must be the original," said the leader of the Namekian gang. "But that's impossible. Dende didn't pass on the ability to keep the dragon balls alive before he died. All of them are dead."  
  
"You don't know the story behind the dragon ball? Some Namek you are."  
  
I turned around, standing up after picking my dragon ball back up.  
  
"Pretz! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Saving your butt apparently," she responded. "And answering a few questions too."  
  
"Like how this can be an original dragon ball?" I asked.  
  
"Exactly like that one. You see, right before Dende passed away, Goku had a wish made. That the four star ball would remain active even when no one was left to keep it that way. When there was no Guardian of Earth."  
  
"Why did Goku want that?" I queried.  
  
"So he would have something to pass along to Gohan's descendants. He gave his Nimbus and power pole to Goten's descendants."  
  
"So that means that I'm. I'm one of Gohan's descendants?"  
  
"Sure does."  
  
"Now I know we can win. No one of Saiyan descent has ever lost to a Namek. Come on Tirina!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Pretz, does this mean that this is a real Dragon Radar?" asked Tirina, reaching into her pocket.  
  
"I need to get a closer look," said Pretz, walking to Tirina. "its not only real, it's the original!"  
  
"who was that handed down to?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Does that mean that I'm descended from him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay Alan, now there really is no way we'll lose."  
  
"Will you help Pretz? There's a few too many."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't think that your Saiyan heritage is enough to win the battle do you?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause everyone knows that the Saiyan bloodlines have thinned over the millennium. While the Nameks have remained pure."  
  
"That's cause you only have one parent each. Enough chat, let's fight."  
  
As I rushed in again, I expected the foot and pulled it out from under him. I slammed him into the ground, hard. As he fell, I grabbed his arm and twisted till it ripped off. I quickly backed away.  
  
"Still think I won't win?"  
  
"I know you won't"  
  
As I watched he focused and a new arm burst from the stump. He flexed the new arm, checking to see if it worked completely.  
  
"let's see how strong you are, when I'm beating you upside the head with this arm" I said, brandishing the new weapon.  
  
As he rushed in I tried to focus another beam. Unfortunately I couldn't managed to charge one up. Instead I side stepped, and swung down with his arm, smacking him upside the head. He stumbled and I took the opportunity to rush in and smash him to the ground. At first the flesh resisted then it simply gave way. I pulled him back and smashed and punched him again and again. Eventually, despite his Namekian recovery ability, I managed to render him unconscious. As I looked around, I noticed that Pretz and Tirina had joined in the fight. This was the first time I had seen Pretz fight. She was outstanding. I hadn't seen that kind of speed except of the documentaries of Goku and the other Z-fighters. I stood there slack jawed till one of the part Saiyan kids tried attacking me. He attacked me out of nowhere.  
  
"YAAAHHH" he screamed has he rushed in.  
  
I noticed this and turned around. Just in time to be smashed right in the face by his fist.  
  
"Ouch!" I said. "How dare you use a sneak attack." I felt my anger rising and focused my energy again. As I looked a glowing ball of energy appeared in my hand. I released it into the group, giving all a warning first though, only Tirina and Pretz managed to figure out what was going on and get out of the way before the beam smashed them. I stared at the destruction it caused. I collapsed to my knees from exhaustion.  
  
"You okay Alan?"  
  
"Yes Tirina. How are you and Pretz?"  
  
"I'm fine. It takes more than them to beat me." Said Pretz.  
  
"I'm fine Alan," said Tirina, brushing some more of her rainbow colored hair out of the way.  
  
"Glad to hear it," I responded. "Come on, let's go inside. You coming Pretz?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
As we walked inside, some of the officials for the shrine stared at us. At me in particular. They weren't angry or accusing stares. They were more like stares of amazement. Some of them went to go to the gang members to see if they needed any help.  
  
"Why are they staring at me?" I asked Pretz and Tirina.  
  
"Maybe it's your outfit for today's visit," responded Tirina.  
  
I looked down and noticed I was wearing a set of clothes that looked uncannily like Goku's.  
  
"So, I've worn these before. I don't get this many looks when I wear my Kaio style clothing. You know, like the one's Gohan has on in the sculpture."  
  
"Yeah, but did you ever do that while wearing them?" asked Tirina, pointing at the gang members and the blackened entryway.  
  
"Ummmmm.. Good point," I said.  
  
"I'm pretty worn out, I'm gonna go get a soda. Want to come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay Tirina, how about you Pretz?"  
  
"Nah, I got to do something."  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few."  
  
As Tirina and I walked off, Pretz walked into the Saiyan area.  
  
"Going to get a root beer Alan?"  
  
"Of course, what else do I drink after fights?" I responded  
  
For me, root beer is like senzu beans. In my opinion, root beer, not nectar, is the drink of the gods.  
  
"Silly me, what was I thinking," said Tirina smiling.  
  
As we arrived at the soda machines, I started going through my pockets. Yes, my Goku outfit has pockets.  
  
"Here we go," I said, pulling out some change.  
  
As I put my money in the machine, I noticed that Tirina was getting soda as well.  
  
"What'cha getting?" I asked. "your usual?"  
  
"yep," she responded pushing the button for a bottle of surge.  
  
"Well lets get back to Pretz."  
  
"Yeah, we don't want her to destroy something."  
  
As we opened our drinks and walked back to Pretz, we saw she was staring at the display of the fight between Goku and Raditz.  
  
"what a shame." She said.  
  
"What is?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it," she responded.  
  
"okay, come on, lets find mine and Tirina's families," I suggested. "Then you can meet old Buu."  
  
"Okay, why not."  
  
As we walked along, I began to wonder what was going on. Things were making less sense than usual. I guess it must have showed on my face because Tirina asked me about it.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"How I'm able to do visible ki blasts instead of just picking up debris with it. And about my ancestry."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I've been thinking about my families past too."  
  
"Yeah, but there's something that really confuses me about it."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why didn't our parents tell us?"  
  
"I don't know. I think we should ask them."  
  
"okay."  
  
Just then we saw our families, they were standing near a large sculpture of Vegeta and Goku fighting. I saw my dad had his sword with him today, which reminded me to ask him about it.  
  
"Hey dad, hi mom. Hello Buu."  
  
"hi Alan. Look we need to tell you something."  
  
"Its okay, you can say it near my friends. I think I already know what it is though."  
  
"Okay, thanks to Tirina's family, we have guaranteed tickets for the shuttle off Earth."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Tirina and I.  
  
"well truth is, the earth isn't going to last much longer. The only animals left, except the ones in zoos and private collections, are birds. The earth is too far-gone, we're leaving earth. Most of the planet is."  
  
"Really, anything else you want to tell me?" I asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the fact I'm descended from Gohan and Tirina is descended from Trunks? Or where you really got that sword from."  
  
"oh, you know about that? Who told you?"  
  
"About the sword, I figured out, the ancestry Pretz told me about," I responded pointing to Pretz.  
  
As I looked, I saw that Pretz was walking up to Buu.  
  
"Well Buu, long time no see. How are you?"  
  
"Buu good. Buu getting a little hungry."  
  
"Buu you know her?"  
  
"Yes Buu know her for looooong time. She.." He trailed off.  
  
I wondered why until I saw her shaking her head and holding her finger to her lips.  
  
[I wonder what the big secret is?] Tirina asked me mind to mind.  
  
[No clue. I figure she'll tell us when she's ready.]  
  
"well, are you going to tell me?" I asked my parents.  
  
"Not here. We'll tell you when we get home."  
  
"Mom, Dad, when were you planning on telling me?" asked Tirina.  
  
"Umm. maybe we should find an open area to discuss this." Her parents responded.  
  
"Good idea," my parents said.  
  
"what's wrong with here?" I asked. "Well it's a place dedicated to the Z-warriors. Do you really want one of the workers to overhear. We'll never leave if they do."  
  
"oh yeah. Good point," I said taking a drink of root beer. "Much better. I don't feel quite as worn out."  
  
"Why are you so tired? Have you been fighting again?"  
  
"yeah, but it was in self defense, mostly, and no one got killed."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Kevin was insulting me and Tirina so we had a fight. He had Jace join him so it was fair. The second fight was with those Orange Star High School kids. Pretz helped in the second one. She's really good."  
  
"So why are you tired?"  
  
"Ummmmm. I got mad and unleashed a small ki blast on Jace and wiped out most of the Orange Star kids with another one."  
  
"hmmmm.. We definitely should have told you sooner."  
  
"Yeah, that would have been a good idea."  
  
"What do you say we go to Ranma's? Ramen?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good. It's been a while since I've been there."  
  
As we left, I looked at the entryway, and I noticed that they had gotten it cleared off. We got in our Capsule Corp cars and drove off.  
  
I love Ranma's. its great. I'd go there every day if I could. My parents won't let me. That and I don't have enough money.  
  
As we pulled up, I noticed a sign advertising the off planet ships.  
  
"Whoa! That looks like Frieza's ship!" I exclaimed. "Who built them?"  
  
"These were built by Capsule Corp. They are based off the ship that Freiza came to Earth in. only difference is that they are 15 times bigger. They're big enough to get the entire population off planet." Explained Tirina's mom.  
  
"Then why are they so expensive?"  
  
"Paying for food, fuel and some last minute modifications."  
  
"What modifications?"  
  
"Cold sleep chambers. They'll make the time pass faster."  
  
"Oh, okay." I said. "How do you know so much about this?"  
  
"We work for Capsule Corp they built these ships." She explained. "Actually, we own most of it."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We own most of the company, that and the Dragon Radar is what Trunks inherited."  
  
"Oh, well Tirina, now we know why you're rich."  
  
"I guess we do," said Tirina, slightly dazed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We didn't want it to go to your head."  
  
"So I'm descended from Trunks too?" asked Tirina's brother, his hair brushing the roof of a car. "it explains the hair."  
  
Yes this is Tirina's brother with the Vegeta hair. He's very proud of it, but everyone makes fun of it. I think he has selective hearing cause he never responds.  
  
[he's a little slow isn't he?] I thought spoke to Tirina.  
  
[Yeah, its funny, he's descended from Vegeta, but he's as dense as Goku.]  
  
[Hey, watch it. Goku was intelligent. He was just a little naive]  
  
[Getting a little protective of your ancestry?]  
  
[yeah, I guess so, but I've always been like that.]  
  
[Yeah, sorry about making fun of Goku.]  
  
[Not a problem, he was dense on occasion.]  
  
As we parked in front of the restaurant, I wondered what would happen now. I mean, how often do you learn that the entire population is leaving the planet? I decided I'd take things one day at a time from now on. Just then, we finished wading our way through all the garbage.  
  
"I've got to get a hover board to get over this stuff. Either that, or learn how to fly," I told Tirina.  
  
"I know, you're about the only kid who doesn't have one," she responded. "You don't need to rub it in."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It alright I'm fine."  
  
Just as we walked in, I saw something unusual. Several different species of birds were flying to the exact same place. It was very unusual. I decided to just shrug it off.  
  
"Mmmmmm. smells delicious in here," I said. "can't wait to start eating." As we got inside, my parent's started to look a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to start a riot," I told them. "Just tell me everything." At that they started to calm down. After the waiter came and sat us down with menus, they began to explain.  
  
"look, we moved out here because, we were tired of people coming to see us, ask for autographs and stuff, so we changed our last names and moved. We were lucky that Tirina's family moved to the exact same town," they said. "we didn't tell you because we didn't want it to go to your head. We hope you understand."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me anything? About the sword, the dragon ball or anything else?"  
  
"well we thought you would figure it out eventually. We thought if you figured it out on your own, you'd understand and be able to deal with it better than if it were handed to you. But Pretz messed it up."  
  
"Actually I had it mostly figured out, she just helped sort the pieces out." Just then the waiter came back for our order. I order the largest serving of Ramen they had. I guess I got Goku's appetite. Buu got several orders of that size, we don't feel like waking up as chocolate bars one day. Actually, we all got large servings except my mom and Tirina's dad. Guess they aren't part Saiyan. My parents, Tirina's parents and Buu got various alcoholic beverages cause they were old enough to do so. Actually I think Buu could have gotten it anyways. People still remember how strong he is.  
  
"Okay, look I need to know, is that the real Ki-blade?" I whispered, not wanting to attract too much attention.  
  
"yes it is," my dad answered. "they didn't want it going in a museum where it couldn't help, its been passed down in case of trouble."  
  
"well I have a question for my parents," said Tirina. "Why didn't you tell me the truth about those drawings?"  
  
"what drawings?" I asked.  
  
"You remember all those machines and things I'd draw."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'd give them to my parents who would take them to work and then a little while later, say a month or two, Capsule Corp would come out with an invention that looked like it and did the same thing."  
  
"Weeelll, we didn't want you to spend all the money, we put it in a trust fund, and you do have the patents" her dad explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. I think I got it." Through out this entire conversation, Buu kept looking more and more confused throughout the conversation.  
  
"Buu no understand," he said.  
  
"don't worry, I'll explain it later," said Pretz.  
  
Just then the waiter came back with our orders. They smelled wonderful. I started eating. I stopped feeling quite as weak. As we were eating, the conversation finished and Pretz began explaining what had been going on to Buu. By the time we finished everything had been cleared up. They way most of us eat, that's pretty impressive.  
  
As we left, it started to rain. Amazingly, it wasn't acid rain. As we got in the car, Pretz started walking off.  
  
"Where are you going Pretz?" I yelled out. "Don't you want a ride?"  
  
"Nah, I like walking in clean rain," she answered. "I'll see you later Alan, seeya Tirina, don't eat any towns, okay Buu?"  
  
as she walked off, I wondered what would happen to us now. I mean, we were going to leave earth for who knows where and I found out that Tirina and I are part Saiyan. But that was nothing compared to what's happened since.  
  
After we got home, I got ready for bed and went to sleep after thinking about what had happened and what to do about it. 


	2. Cahpter One

Chapter one: justice reawakened.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I stumbled with my eyes closed and pulled out my school uniform. I threw it on my bed and went to take a shower. I checked in the mirror.  
  
"Good, I don't need to use hair gel today, its spiky on it's own," I said to myself.  
  
Sometimes my hair is really weird, but normally its just spiky.  
  
I took my shower after checking my hair. When I got out I wrapped my towel around me after drying off. I walked into my room and put on my school uniform. After I got ready, I didn't have homework last night because I only have homework regularly in one class and we had a substitute that day. I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table.  
  
"Good morning," I said still rubbing my eyes.  
  
I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and filled it with my favorite cereal, Vegit-O's. I took out one of the bags of candy that are in every box. They are the same size, shape and color as Vegito was as the Amazing Fighting Candy.  
  
Pouring milk into the bowl, I added some of the candy and took the rest to eat later. I stirred up the Vegito and Potara shaped marshmallows. I began to eat and asked my parents a question that had been bugging me all night.  
  
"Mom, dad, when exactly do the ships leave?"  
  
"In 2 weeks," my dad answered.  
  
"What about people who won't have enough money to afford the tickets by then?"  
  
"they figure that by then, they'll have made enough money to cover the costs. Plus, they need workers to maintain the ships, pilots to fly them and more pilots to fly the fighters and Landers."  
  
"Why do we need fighters?"  
  
"to get rid of asteroids and in case we're attacked."  
  
"oh, okay. Well it's almost time for school. See ya later."  
  
I finished my cereal, put the bowl in the sink, brushed my teeth, then grabbed my book bag as I headed out the door. About half way to school, Tirina joined.  
  
"Hello Alan," she greeted.  
  
"Good morning Tirina," I responded, smiling.  
  
"You okay Alan?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem to be shaking slightly."  
  
"oh, I just had a bowl of Vegit-O's and used half of one bag of candy in it."  
  
"Ahh that would explain it."  
  
I pulled out the other half of the bag and offered it to Tirina.  
  
"No thanks, I got some Gum-Gum Gummi's," she said, pulling out a bag with an unusual looking skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.  
  
"you keep eating those and you'll stretch," I teased.  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
In case you were wondering, we are big anime fans, including One Piece and Naratu. Yes, I want to learn ninja centerfold. Tirina would probably hurt me if I used it around her though. It would be fun to see if I could out run her long enough though. The art of the doppelganger would be useful in that situation.  
  
As we got to the school, Pretz walked up. I noticed something unusual, but couldn't figure out what it was at first. Then I realized, she was barefoot and had her hair spiked pink and purple.  
  
"Whoa! Where are your shoes?" I asked. I wasn't surprised by the hair. After all my childhood friend has naturally rainbow colored hair.  
  
"In my pockets," Pretz responded. Pretz wears big baggy pants with huge pockets.  
  
"oh, okay, why didn't you wear them on your feet?"  
  
"didn't feel like it."  
  
"Okay. makes sense, I think."  
  
As we walked into the school building, Jace glared at me. I wasn't worried, he was wearing several casts. I sat down just inside of the parent pick up/drop off area. After sitting there for about 10 minutes, I started to get bored. After all, I was on a caffeine and sugar high.  
  
"I know, lets go get Krystal," I suggested. Krystal is one of my friends in this school. She also allows me to read her mangas. In fact she's one of my only two sources of mangas. Pity me, please.  
  
As we walked to H hall, I noticed that the crater was still in school wall. I pointed it out to Pretz and Tirina. They weren't impressed.  
  
"So, did you expect them to have it fixed?" asked Tirina.  
  
"Come on it took them three or four months just to get the bell system working," said Pretz. "And it was just a short in the system."  
  
You know, to this day, I'm still not convinced that she didn't have something to do with that.  
  
"Yeah, but I could fix it with a flamethrower and about 10 minutes," I told them.  
  
Tirina and Pretz stopped right there.  
  
"Alan, no one in their right mind, and half of those out of it, would give you any sort of explosive or incendiary device because you'd manage to create mass destruction and chaos within thirty seconds," chided Tirina.  
  
"So, I'd get the wall fixed."  
  
Just then, we arrived at the H hall, right outside of Krystal's class. She was wearing on of her several Trunks shirts. She's got a big crush on him She also had a bright, three colored jacket.  
  
"Hello Starburst," I greeted her, making fun of her brightly colored jacket.  
  
After about two minutes, she looked up at her book, waved and started picking up her stuff. As she came out, she greeted us.  
  
"Hi Kris, hello Tirina, Hi Pretz."  
  
"Heya Krystal," greeted Pretz  
  
"Hello Krystal," said Tirina.  
  
As we walked back to where we were earlier, I showed Krystal the impact crater, after making sure she wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Whoa! What did that?" she asked.  
  
"surprisingly, I was only a bystander for this one," said Pretz. "Alan actually did this one."  
  
"Really!?" she exclaimed. "Can you do it again?"  
  
"No, I only did it that time cause I was majorly pissed off," I explained.  
  
"Oh, next time let me know, I'll take a picture, unless Pretz here breaks my camera."  
  
Anyways.. After that nothing much happened, there were only a few more days until my birthday and I was looking forward to it. My parents had said they would get me a new video game and some weighted training clothing. I didn't really want a car. I had a good fly cycle and recently bought a hover board. They're a lot cooler than any car could ever be.  
  
Anyways, I was looking forward to getting to play this game. Since amazingly and against all odds, the X-Box did rather well, Sony and Nintendo had joined their video game empires. The game was fighting/adventure/RPG. Its has parts from DB-DBGT, Mega man, Kingdom Hearts, Inu Yasha, Yu-Yu Hakusho and many others. I'm so glad I have a GameStation 10.  
  
After a few days that I ticked off my calendar, it was my birthday and a Saturday. My parents gave me several sets of weighted clothing, including one that was in the style of the school uniforms. I also got my game and some spare parts for my cycle and board. These included parts for making them two person vehicles. Finally I can pick Tirina up instead of walking with her. No, we've never been on a date, with anyone. Bad stuff tends to happen, Tirina beats up most of the guys who want to date her, apparently she wants a strong guy, and something always happens before my dates get started, be it fires, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions or evil. So far, I'm the only one who can keep up and even beat Tirina in a fight, half the time anyways, but all hell tends to break lose before our dates, several natural disasters and someone trying to kill everyone. So far, all of my "dates" with Tirina have consisted of us fighting something or one and saving people from natural disasters. I've got no luck. Some of my friends even call me Hideki. Anyways, I had a great party, Buu even did some transformation, turning stuff into other stuff with his head tentacle. It was fun, there was even an enhanced gravity room that Tirina had brought with her. I felt lighter than air after spending about and hour in there with my weighted clothing on.  
  
Well after the party, I got to work on fixing up my bike and board. Tirina's the major inventor, I'm a bit more of a tinkerer, my experiments and inventions don't always work out like they're supposed to, mainly due to explosions. I'm pretty good at fixing and creating stuff. Tirina's better at designing things, a few times, I helped her build working prototypes of her inventions since she doesn't have any mechanical skills as far as building stuff goes, and she's drawn schematics for almost all of my successful inventions since I suck at drawing and my inventions work so well, I sometimes need to make copies for my friends. I actually have some weapon systems equipped on my bike and board. I had to use the battle mech I built just to lift them now. Anyways, I managed to improve apon the instructions for the equipment and took my bike out for a test, and to show Tirina. As it turns out it's a good thing I chose that and not my board. About half way to Tirina's house, I discovered Kevin, Jace and the leader of that Namekian gang had met in the hospital and came after me on there own cycles. The Namekians fired ki blasts and Kevin and Jace used some weapons they had on their bikes. Thank god I put shields on my bike.  
  
Needless to say, having a sneak attack launched on me kind of majorly pissed me off. I activated my strongest weapons, Star burst missiles. It targets eight objects and launches a homing missile at each of them, mine are non-lethal, at least then they were. All of them hit and got rid of at least one attacker.  
  
Just then more of them came out in front of me, they had another ambush ready. This really ticked me off. I felt the same thing as I did last time I got this mad. Then I unleashed a powerful beam from each hand defeating most of my adversaries. I wasn't mad any more, but I remembered how to use ki blasts without it and fired blasts at each of my remaining adversaries.  
  
I got to Tirina's about eight minutes quicker than normal. Mainly cause I went faster after the fight to show Tirina my new ability and cause I had an amped up engine now. I ran up Tirina's stairs and rang the bell. Her brother answered the door.  
  
"Oh hi Alan," he said. "Hey Tirina, your boyfriend is here."  
  
I saw his eyes go wide and then Tirina knocked him out of the way with a flying kick. Don't tell anyone I said it, but she looks so nice when she does that to anyone other than me.  
  
"Heya Alan," she greeted warmly. "What's with the marks on your face? Crash on the way here?"  
  
Apparently, I had some smoke or dirt or something on my face from the fight.  
  
"Hi Tirina," I told her. "And no, I got in bike based fight with Kevin, Jace and the Namekian punks. I figured out how to control ki blasts now. But that's not why I came here. I got the two person equipment on my bike and I wanted to take you to see the new One Piece movie."  
  
"okay, but first show me the ki blasts."  
  
"What's the target?"  
  
"How about this idiot?" she asked holding up her brother.  
  
"I was thinking about a non-sentient target. One that's not valuable please."  
  
"how about that rock by your foot?"  
  
It was a normal rock, so I picked it up, threw it and blasted it into another dimension.  
  
"Cool, well lets go," said Tirina.  
  
"all right."  
  
At this point I was thinking two thoughts. One was 'please, please for the love of Supreme Kiao don't let anything happen this time'. And the other was 'Sweet this is going to kick major ass'.  
  
Amazingly, nothing happened. We got through the movie and back without any explosions.  
  
"Wow, that is better than the specs. I'll draw up schematics for it," said Tirina.  
  
Between me and Tirina, we had eliminated chores for all of our friends.  
  
As I was riding home, I realized that in just two more days, I'd be leaving earth. This came a shock to me as I'd hadn't packed away my stuff yet. As soon as I got home, I started working on packing my belongings up. I'd put my bike and board into my capsule container along with everything else that could other than my bed, TV, VCR and my GS10. I also started packing away everything else in a carrier capsule. As I went to bed that night, my thoughts once again turned towards the future. I hoped that maybe I'd be luckier off planet than I'd been on it.  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling rested though hungry. For the first time as far back as I can remember, I missed dinner when I wasn't ill. I walked down stairs, still rubbing sleep from my eyes and noticed that the fridge was gone.  
  
"Well no cereal today I guess. I guess a Pop-tart will have to do."  
  
After I put my breakfast in the toaster, I went to go get ready for the day. I got dressed and came back down stairs just in time to grab my pop tart while it was still warm. I climbed back upstairs, breakfast in hand and began to play my new game. My parents were still asleep.  
  
"looks like the reviews were right, this is a great game," I said. "Although it seems oddly familiar, like I've done this before."  
  
After about two hours, I decided to take a break. I got my hover board capsule out and rode it around the neighborhood to get used to the new weight and power. After I had gotten accustomed to it, I headed to Tirina's again. No attacks that day. I rode my board all the way up to Tirina's door. I rang the bell and Tirina answered.  
  
"Hi Tirina," I greeted.  
  
"Hello Alan," she responded. "I'm sorry, but I've got to pack today. Sorry."  
  
"oh, okay. Well let me know when you finish."  
  
"Okay Alan, I will."  
  
As I rode off, I felt a little depressed, so I went to go see Krystal. After all, she wanted to take pictures of my ki blasts.  
  
Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything but pack today either. I went to all my friends, the same thing. Eventually, I just called it quits and went home.  
  
My parents had woken up before I left and had apparently gone somewhere because the house was empty. I fixed some lunch and went up to my room to play my new game. After a few hours I got tired and decided to just watch TV. There were some anime's on and once they finished I started to get really bored. I guess I used up all my luck yesterday. I grabbed my phone and board before heading out. I boarded over to a hover board park. Even there it was empty. I started to skate around using my improved board. I did pretty well, but it wasn't the same as when my friends were with me. Thankfully my phone rang then. I picked it up and it was Tirina. She was finished packing. I boarded over going all out. The scenery was a blur for the entire trip.  
  
Again I boarded up her walk way and rang her bell while on my board. She opened the door smiling.  
  
"Hello Tirina!" I said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you're finished packing. Today has been so boring."  
  
"Hi Alan. My day hasn't been much fun either."  
  
"I figured that. Want a ride?"  
  
"Sure, where to?"  
  
"I dunno, didn't have any plans other than boarding around today. Is there somewhere you'd like to go?"  
  
"there's some festival or another for the Z warriors. Why don't we go there?"  
  
"Alright, should we dress up for the occasion?"  
  
"why not, I'll go get one on who are you going as?"  
  
"I'm gonna go wearing my weighted clothing."  
  
"okay, I'll be right back."  
  
I did some more tricks waiting for her to come back. When she did, my jaw dropped.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't know you had clothes like that!"  
  
she was wearing a Vegeta style outfit, which was made out of the same material. It was Vegeta outfit when fighting Freiza at that. Needless to say, it was a little shocking.  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Tirina, pushing my mouth closed. "lets go to your house so you can get your outfit on."  
  
After she climbed on my hover board, I started boarding back to my house thinking 'aww shit, now I know some thing bed's going to happen.' At least in part, the other part was going 'please don't let anything happen this time, she looks so hot in that outfit.' After we got back I rushed upstairs to put on my weighted clothing and grab my four-star dragon ball, I consider it a good luck charm and I knew we'd need all the luck we could get.  
  
As I went down stairs wearing weighted clothing, I noticed that it did make me feel heavier. I hoped my hover board could handle it.  
  
"Wow, you look so much like Goku in that outfit," said Tirina as I walked out of my house.  
  
"You look, umm..err.., nice in that outfit," I stammered out  
  
Tirina laughed, apparently figuring out what I meant by that.  
  
"come on, get on the board and let's go."  
  
"okay," I said, getting on the board.  
  
In order to compensate for the weighted clothing, I set the anti-g thrusters pretty high. I had forgotten I'd amplified them anyways and we wound up over my house.  
  
"Alan! What are you doing?!" yelled Tirina.  
  
I didn't blame her for yelling, I wanted to yell too. Instead, I put a positive spin on it.  
  
"I just wanted to avoid traffic and debris," I said, smoothly as I could.  
  
"Oh, that's a good idea Alan."  
  
I kept my cool and started heading towards the shrine. Apparently they were asking for the trip to be a safe one. That and they were moving everything to the ships. It was rather interesting with some real Kiao made food, and some re- enactments of some of the most famous battles and an ask North Kiao place. There were even some try to ride a Flying Nimbus booths. I could manage it, at least when I didn't look at Tirina. She's a bad influence on me.  
  
It was fun and nothing major happened, at least until some guy started hitting on Tirina. Needless to say, he could have used a senzu bean.  
  
Anyways we made it through most of the day with out anything major happening. Unfortunately, as all ways, something came up. About three- fourths of the way through the day, just when I was beginning to relax, something attacked us, some monster of some kind. The pollution had brought forth all kinds of bizarre creatures. I looked at Tirina, and sighed. This great day ruined.  
  
"Come on Tirina, we'd better do something about this," I said, feeling dejected.  
  
"All right!" she exclaimed. "Finally a descent fight."  
  
"There's no making you listen to reason is there?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Anyways, I quickly threw off my weighted clothing and stored it in a tree where it would be safe. I was still wearing pants, a belt and a sleeveless shirt so I wasn't flashing anyone or anything like that.  
  
Anyways, this thing was big, ugly and mean. I knew it wouldn't be that easy of a fight, but I was tired of easy ones. This thing had a bunch of legs and armor. First off, Tirina and I tried rushing in. Big mistake. The thing sweeped at us one of its massive legs knocking us down.  
  
[Tirina, I have a plan, but I need your help] I though spoke to her.  
  
[What is it Alan?]  
  
[you can use my board's weapons right?]  
  
[Yes, what are you going to do in the mean time?]  
  
[I'm going to charge up a ki wave.]  
  
[Got it]  
  
Tirina ran to get my board while I distracted the monster. When she came back she fired a burst of missiles at it. I jumped back and began charging energy.  
  
Tirina was keeping it busy, most of the people had escaped and my ki wave was charged.  
  
[Okay Tirina, get out of the way.]  
  
[okay, good luck]  
  
as Tirina zoomed off, the beast turned its attention to me.  
  
"How dare you ruin my day with Tirina!" I yelled at the charging beast. "Take this you bastard. Rage Blast!"  
  
As I unleashed the energy, it engulfed the creature and caused a massive explosion. When the dust clear the beast was gone, as was my energy.  
  
[Hey, Tirina, come pick me up, I need some help. I'm completely exhausted.]  
  
[Okay, be there in a moment.]  
  
She came zooming in and despite being more tired than after three days of no sleep I managed to stay on the board. We went to her house, which is probably a good thing cause I was completely wiped out. I guess I fell asleep there cause Tirina woke me up around eight at night.  
  
"Wow, you look terrible," she remarked.  
  
"feel that way too," I responded.  
  
"here maybe this will help," she said handing me a Chinese take-out box with the words Shampoo's Chinese.  
  
"thanks a lot, I'm starved," I said beginning to eat.  
  
"hey Alan. Thanks for saving me at the shrine, twice now. If you hadn't pushed me down when the Nameks attacked there's a good chance I wouldn't be here right now. And today, if not for your plan, that dem... I mean monster probably would have killed me and you."  
  
"hmmm? Don't worry about it, you would have done the same."  
  
"Maybe, but I still feel I owe you something."  
  
"Just you helping me out and being my friend is enough."  
  
"I know, but I really want to repay you"  
  
"Just return the favor sometime. That'll be enough."  
  
"Okay Alan. Thanks."  
  
After the meal, I was feeling much better, so I got on my hover board and went home.  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad," I said as I walked in.  
  
"Hello Alan. Tirina phoned me to tell me what happened," said my mom. "That was very smart of you. I'm impressed."  
  
"Yes, you did very well Alan," agreed my dad. "but where are your weighted clothing."  
  
"Oops. Guess I left it at the festival, I kind of passed out after I used the ki blast. I'll go get them."  
  
Heading back out to my hover board, I smiled. Maybe I could find some food left over, or get a souvenir cheap.  
  
When I got there, I noticed that it was completely empty aside from the remains of a few stands. Something wasn't right.  
  
I landed looking for the branch that I had hung my training clothes on. Walking over there, I got a strong feeling that something wasn't right. I put the clothing back on, noticing the weight more than normal.  
  
I was walking back when suddenly, some of the people I had noticed at the festival jumped out along with mine and Tirina's families. And Tirina.  
  
"Alan, we just want to thank you for saving the shrine and everything in it so we've come to present you with a gift," Tirina said to me. "Bring it out!"  
  
as some of the workers went into the shrine, I wondered what the hell it could be. They brought out a small box, like the ones you would put a watch in.  
  
"To thank you for being our hero, we present you with a working Transformation Kit. You now have battle outfit like the Great Saiyaman," said Tirina, taking it out and placing it on my wrist.  
  
"I still owe you one," she whispered to me. "this is from the shrine, not me."  
  
"I understand," I whispered back. To the crowd, I yelled, "Thank you all so much. I'll try to live up to this."  
  
[Do you think they'll let you wear that to school?] Tirina queried my telepathically.  
  
[maybe if I have the uniform as the other.] I answered.  
  
I have to say that that was one of the best days of my life.  
  
I woke up the next day, my last day on earth. By some miracle, I managed to get through the morning with out caffeine. I put on the Transformation Kit and activated it. It was in the style of the original Saiyaman outfit. I got my bike and headed over to Tirina's. I rang the doorbell and Tirina answered.  
  
"You ready to go?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm surprised that you are. You were wiped last night," she responded.  
  
I had turned of the transformation kit, so my school uniform was showing. I turned it back on and posed.  
  
"Nothing can stop the Great Saiyaman. Want a ride on my bike?"  
  
"Sure, are you going to wear that to school?"  
  
"If they'll let me."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"Why yes, yes I am, thank you for the compliment fair maiden."  
  
Tirina burst out laughing so hard she fell down. But only a little before I did. It was pretty funny. Especially since I had bowed gallantly to her.  
  
"Anyways," she said wiping a tear from her eye and standing up. "We need to get to school."  
  
"Yeah, come on, my bike is down there."  
  
We got on my bike and managed to get to school without any major incidents, although many people honked and waved to me.  
  
[I guess people are still grateful for my, or rather our defeat of that monster, huh] I thought spoke to Tirina.  
  
[Looks like it,] she responded.  
  
When we got to school, not only did I not get in trouble, I was told it was good for school spirit to wear this out fit. I immediately changed back.  
  
All in all it was a fairly boring day. At least till that afternoon. Because they had already put their stuff on the ship, Tirina's family had to stay at my house. Needless to say I was psyched up.  
  
"Come on Tirina, I know you've been wanting to try this game."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming."  
  
We started playing my new game and managed to do quite well. We saved when my parents told me to pack away the last of my stuff.  
  
After putting everything but 4 beds, some breakfast and a set of clothes each, everyone went to bed. And no, despite what I would have liked, Tirina wasn't in the same room as me. Oh well, maybe next time.  
  
I finally managed to fall asleep despite being really worried about what would happen. The next day we woke up early, grabbed some food and headed out. By some miracle, managed to beat the traffic. We found out that each room on the ship had two one person cold sleep chambers so I got to have the same room as Tirina. Of coursed we'd be more or less freeze dried but whatever. Anyways, I explored the ship for a while with Tirina. At about noon, the alarm, which indicated blast off, came on. Tirina and I rushed to our room, and sat down just before the blast off.  
  
We had both decided to stay awake until weightlessness stopped being fun or we were forced to go to sleep. It was about two hours later, when we got hungry, since there was only enough food for essential personnel, who were mostly Namekian. Getting in the cryo-chamber was weird. I wondered where we'd land and if we would dream. Once I was in the chamber setting everything up, I opened up a mind link with Tirina.  
  
[do you think we'll dream?] I asked her.  
  
[We're not supposed to be able to,] she responded  
  
[Damn, this will be really boring.]  
  
[not really, we won't be aware of the passage of time.]  
  
[oh, okay, any premonitions?] I asked since Tirina had seen the future on a number of occasions.  
  
[not really, other than that of great power coming to you and me, and a great evil coming into being]  
  
[that's not good. Can we beat it.]  
  
[not at first but we will eventually.]  
  
just then the pod activated and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
I know I wasn't supposed to dream but I did. I dreamt of planets, entire worlds almost disappearing and of others being protected forever.  
  
I also dreamt of several other people. One was someone who kept changing form, but whom I always recognized as being identical to me. Another was girl who I had never seen or met, but seemed oddly familiar in her aura. I also saw someone who seemed eerily familiar, but who didn't look at all human and was searching for something to do with someone she loved. Another face I saw, was clearly not human. It was a grayish cat/human thing with bright red stripes, Goku style clothing and a long trench coat. Oddly, I felt as though I was looking into a mirror.  
  
I also saw other faces. Some I knew and others I didn't. those I did, I couldn't believe. I saw those of the Z-warriors, none of whom had halo's, Sora's group, Cloud, Squall, Ryu, the Light family, Hideki and Chi, Ranma, Kitaru, Tenchi, Gene Starwind and Jim Hawking, Van, Fiona and Zeke, Bit Cloud, Hero Yui, Domone Kashu, the X-men, Zim, Ash, Yugi, Yuske Yurameshi, and Inu Yasha, just to name a few that I recognized. I also saw strange creatures, with me and Tirina becoming them. I made a note to check with a phsyciatrist when I woke up.  
  
After a while, I did lose all sense of anything. I don't know how long I was like that, but that was how it was supposed to be. Anyways, I started to wake up again, I guess we were approaching something and they wanted us awake.  
  
When I was completely awake, the door opened and I stepped out. For some strange reason, I felt really weak. I saw Tirina walk out of her chamber and I knew that she also felt weak.  
  
"what happened to our energy?" I asked.  
  
"That's one of the problems with cold sleep chambers," she responded. "You feel weak for the first half hour that you're out of it."  
  
"oh good, I was afraid that this was permanent. Want some candy? I still have some left from my cereal," I asked.  
  
"yeah, I'm going to need some caffeine."  
  
As we ate some of the candy, I tried to find out how long we'd been out.  
  
"Wow!" I exclaimed when I checked the readout. "An entire year in cold sleep."  
  
"not that impressive. Most of them last for ten years or more."  
  
"Maybe but exactly how old are we now?"  
  
"I'm not sure how that's counted."  
  
"I know I'm siventeen," I joked.  
  
"That's awful, but logical, I guess that makes me siventeen too though."  
  
"Do you think they'll make us wait for our drivers licenses or not?"  
  
"Probably. You know our country hates teen drivers."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well. Hover boards and fly cycles are more fun anyways."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then, I started feeling a little stronger and suggested we go see why we stopped. After checking on our families, we moved to the front of the ship to look out the window. We saw something that amazed us.  
  
"Is that a planet or a space station?" I asked Tirina.  
  
"I don't know Alan. A little of both I guess."  
  
It was a massive object, shaped like a planet with all of the same climates and weather patterns. Only problem is that the "star" it orbited around was smaller than it. That and there were four others with the same orbit. Just then, all of the view screens came on.  
  
"Hello humans, part saiyans, part truffles, part cantinas, Nameks and Buu," said the creature that appeared. "I am a member of a race called the Dracosaurians. We have much to discuss." My jaw dropped, this was the race I had seen in my dreams. The one that Tirina and I became. I looked at Tirina and knew she was having the same reaction.  
  
[You had that dream too huh?] I asked.  
  
[the dream with all the different characters and the you look alikes and the creatures that look like this and we became them?]  
  
[Yeah.]  
  
[so did I]  
  
[wiggy]  
  
after a few hours, our ships landed on the main planet. Two of the creatures walked on board. They were at least six feet tall. They had long, velociraptor like legs, though far larger, stronger and more massive including the sickle claws. They had triceratops like skulls, complete with horns and frill, with mouths that were filled with razor sharp teeth. They had spiked, bony armor that ran from the base of the frill to the end of their tails, which ended with bone clubs with four spikes emerging from the tops. They had two large dragon-like wings emerging from the armor covered back. The arms ended in five fingered hands that ended in razor sharp claws. From the back of the head, there were long, t hick tufts of hair- like feathers. They were obviously very intelligent and powerful.  
  
[Are you sure this is the ship that holds what we seek?] said a voice that I knew wasn't Tirina's and realized it must be one of them.  
  
[Yes the telepathic and ki signals definitely came from this one.] said the other.  
  
[do you think that they're looking for us?] asked Tirina.  
  
[Shhh quiet.] I told them  
  
"Who was that?" asked one of the creatures in a deep rough voice. "the ones who spoke telepathically."  
  
No one moved, cause only me and Tirina were able to do so.  
  
[Fine, we know you can hear us like this and we can force you to raise you hand using this as well] said the other using telepathy.  
  
Suddenly I had the urge to raise my hand and show that is was me. I resisted and the harder that I did so, the more I wanted to raise my hand.  
  
[stubborn huh? Well lets see how well you stand up against pain.]  
  
Suddenly, I felt like all of my nerve endings were on fire. I looked at Tirina and knew that she felt the same way. I mouthed 'don't give in and hide the pain. Otherwise they'll know.' Eventually I began to feel the same urge to raise my hand as I did before. It and the pain increased the longer I resisted it.  
  
Eventually I said something using telepathy.  
  
[NEVER YOU FUCKING BASTARDS] this was followed by a huge burst of telepathic energy in which Tirina and I gathered up the energy and threw it back at them.  
  
They weren't able to withstand it as well as we could.  
  
"What's the matter can't take a taste of your own medicine?" I asked.  
  
"You? You managed to do that. We checked you. You have almost no psychic abilities."  
  
"Not normally, but when I get mad, all of my powers increase to a ridiculously high level. That and Tirina here helped me."  
  
"You are truly the ones we seek. You are the heirs to the great power. A little more one sided than we would have liked, but you do fine. Come with us please. The rest of you may spread out into the area and find homes and make these five worlds your new one."  
  
"Wait a minute. What about our parents?" asked Tirina.  
  
"They can come with you, they need to hear this as well." The first responded.  
  
We walked off the ship with our parents and these Dracosaurians. I wondered what the hell would happen now.  
  
. "What!? What do you mean you created humans?" I yelled  
  
"Exactly what I said. Our race created humans, Truffles, saiyans and kitarn." Responded Cantorn. Apparently he's a high-ranking member of the Dracosaurian government. "Just as we were created ourselves"  
  
"What are Kitarn?" asked Tirina.  
  
"You're descended from them and don't know who the are?"  
  
"Umm, sir, apparently humans wiped out most of them and intermarried with the remainder. The racial memory they had is mostly gone," said one of Cantorn's assistants.  
  
"Oh, okay, well then, we'd best start from the beginning then. Earth had two other owner species before humans. Us and another that even we do not know the name of. That species was amphibious and polluted the planet until it was mostly desert. They created us, giving us technology that could cause global cooling. We did our job well. Too well. Eventually earth and our other planet, we had moved some, the name you give it is Vegeta were so cold, that our reptilian bodies could no longer live on them. We created creatures that would be able to reverse the process. All of them were mammalian and of which you two are descended from. We had done that on purpose to create a creature that like us, would be able to harness all four strengths, free will, telepathy, technological genius and fighting power. Clearly it was a success."  
  
"Wow that is a lot more than we ever suspected although it would explain how humans and saiyans, despite being from different solar systems, could have children." I said, half to myself.  
  
We were seated at a desk, in chairs that clearly did not have the comfort of the human body in mind any more than the chairs at school.  
  
"Well, now that you've got us, what do you want from us?" asked Tirina.  
  
"well since you clearly know how to harness these powers, we'd like to have you under go complete genetic rewrites that will turn you into Dracosaurians, but with the ability to shape shift into what ever you want by further altering your own genetics and it will be entirely at will."  
  
"And this is why you want our children?" asked my mom. "That's despicable."  
  
"Not when you consider that with out us, neither you nor them will exist and they'll still be alive and with their minds intact."  
  
"Actually, I think that it would be fun. I'm willing," I spoke confidently.  
  
"As am I," said Tirina.  
  
"Well since by our laws, you are able to make this decision at will, that's what will do."  
  
"What!? Your law, to hell with your law, what about human law?" asked Tirina's mom.  
  
"Well, since you're in our territory, breathing our air, I'd say that you are in our jurisdiction."  
  
"Don't worry mom," Tirina said in a soothing tone. "I want to do this. Plus if we don't like it, we can always turn ourselves back to how we were and pretend like nothing ever happened right?"  
  
"That is correct"  
  
Eventually our parents agreed and the Dracosaurians went to go get things ready. My mom and dad pulled me away to talk to me privately.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do son?" my dad asked.  
  
"Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I responded confidently.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure. We need to talk about something very important later okay Alan?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll be home tonight. Even if Tirina and I have to blast our way out."  
  
"okay, well see you tonight, we'll open up some instant Ranma style ramen and have that for dinner, okay?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
They walked off as did Tirina's parents leaving just me and Tirina in the room. I walked over that and sat on the table, which was far more comfortable than the chairs.  
  
"so, any interesting revelations I should know about?" I asked her.  
  
"Not really, other than that this will lead to the dream coming true."  
  
"Cool I think that that would be great. Especially.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"meeting some of those people." I said. Actually I had seen me and Tirina going on a date date with out the island we were on sinking. That actually happened once.  
  
"Oh, me too." I knew she was lying and remembered that she had this same dream. She also sounded a little disappointed. What I lack in telekinesis, I make up for in telepathy. After hanging around for a little longer, we went to our new houses, which were very close together.  
  
As I walked into my house, I wondered what important news my parents had to tell me. I walked in and they had everything set up like it was back in our old house. I walked into the kitchen were dinner was already waiting.  
  
"Sit down Alan," said my dad.  
  
As I sat down he continued.  
  
"as you know many people died from all the pollution. We thought that everyone who was still alive would be fine, but we were wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked my dad.  
  
"Son, I'm going to die before long."  
  
"What?! No, I don't believe you."  
  
With that I started running outside. I pulled out my capsule case and got my hover board out, turned the settings for speed and height up as high as they would go and set off. I didn't stop until around midnight when I started to feel really hungry. I went to a Dracosaurian diner that advertised steak. I walked in there and everyone turned. I was the only human there. I waited until one of the waiters or waitresses, I couldn't tell the difference yet, approached me and took me to a seat after telling me to put away my board.  
  
I sat there for a few minutes before someone came to take my order. I asked for a medium-well steak and some ale. I don't know why, but I've just always liked ale, go figure. Anyways when it came I began to eat with good manners, perhaps brought on by the way some of the others were eating, using claws and teeth instead of utensils. I'm was not sure if that was considered perfectly normal or if they had imbibed of alcohol a little too much. I later discovered that it was fine to eat with or without utensils.  
  
After I finished I paid with money that had been given to me by the government. Apparently I had an almost unlimited account and some high clearance too.  
  
As I left I saw a couple of the strongest looking Saurians get up and follow me outside. Before I could get my hover board back out, they surrounded me.  
  
"So, think you're so much better than us just because you're part of the government thing," the leader accused me, teetering and slurring his words a little. "Only the snobs use utensils and drink ale."  
  
"Leave me alone or you'll feel my power," I said calmly.  
  
"Really, let's see how well you do with this." Said the leader again handing me an odd whip like object that had sharp blades on both sides.  
  
"what is this?" I asked.  
  
"Its called a whip blade. See if you can use it like that."  
  
"Alright, lets go." I said holding it comfortably. "you might want to get a weapon."  
  
"I've got one as long as you try to use that."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"RAAWWWRRR!" he roared in an attempt to intimidate me.  
  
I yelled back, using ki to make it more powerful.  
  
"That's impressive for a human. Now lets see if you can fight."  
  
As he charged at me, I calmly lashed out with it and tugged. It wrapped around his hand, the spikes going into it. When I yanked, there was a sound similar to that of a chainsaw. His hand flopped to the ground having been neatly severed.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything else if I were you. I'm part Saiyan and I'm emotionally distraught cause I found out my dad is dieing," I warned.  
  
"big deal," he said holding up the stump of his had which began to scab and regrow.  
  
I wrapped up the whip blade and tried to give it back.  
  
"What's the matter giving up?"  
  
"No, I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Actually, the fact that you can use it with out chopping your own hand off impresses me. You can keep it."  
  
"Thanks," I said. "How do I put it away?"  
  
"Just put it in this and clip it on your belt," he said handing he an odd flexible sheath. "and you should know it can be turned it to a normal whip or a normal sword by turning the hilt."  
  
"Thanks for the info," I said putting the whip blade away. "Now lets fight."  
  
I got into position as he charged again. He tried hitting me using rapid punches and kicks. I dodged or blocked them all and returned in kind. He didn't fare as well.  
  
"Got some speed as well, lets see how you do with ki."  
  
Smiling, I used my ki, spirit energy and weak telekinesis to lift up debris that were laying around.  
  
"Paper Cut Strike!" I yelled sending them to surround him and causing small, paper cut like wounds that hurt like hell.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" he yelled feeling pain.  
  
"Now Tirina, do it now!" I yelled and right on schedule, Tirina, having felt my rising and telepathic call.  
  
"Painful Gusts!" she yelled using her spirit energy to cause winds that created a vacuum around him forcing air to escape from his wounds, making them hurt even more. He slumped to the ground, passing out from the pain.  
  
"Alright, which one of you is next?" Tirina asked.  
  
"We all are," said another, apparently the true leader of this group. "Well now, this might be difficult," I said to Tirina. "But nothing we can't handle. You guys want to see my full ki manipulation ability? Get ready."  
  
I started to raise my power, causing an aura that actually lit up the street. I unleashed all of the rage and grief I felt and used it to raise my power even higher.  
  
"Take this you god damned mother fucking piece of shit bastards. RAGE BLAST!" I yelled, unleashing all of my energy from my entire body and turned it around when they dodged and blasted them at full strength. After it hit, I noticed that Tirina had unleashed her psychic powers and was smashing them aside. I continued in on some that had escaped my first blast with physical attacks until I built up a large amount of energy and begin to fire ki blasts at them individually. At least those that weren't already defeated. After this, I felt weak and collapsed completely. The last thing I remembered before passing out was Tirina holding me up.  
  
"Poor Alan. I'll take you to my house. It's a little closer," she said pulling out my capsule carrier and selecting my bike. As she placed me on it, I said one last thing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me Tirina. Now we're even."  
  
"No problem Alan."  
  
I woke up the next morning on a couch with bandages wrapped around my hands, arms, torso and head.  
  
"Oh good you're awake," said Tirina. "I... we were afraid that you wouldn't make it. More than one knife and a few hand claws had found your skin. You also had broken your left hand and sprained the right. Your head was bleeding seriously too."  
  
"Heh, oww... let me guess my ribs are broken too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You do know that the fact I haven't had a girlfriend isn't the only reason one of my nicknames it Kitaru. I also seem to live through serious wounds and can lose vast amounts of blood without any trouble."  
  
"Yeah, but these were serious even for you. Even Goku would have had trouble living with these wounds."  
  
"Kitaru survived more serious ones."  
  
"Granted. Are you hungry? You've been out for two days."  
  
"Why wasn't I taken home?"  
  
"Your parents said that they wanted you to come home on your own."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like them. But yes I would like something to eat. I haven't had anything since that steak and ale and if you'll excuse me, I need to visit the throne."  
  
"Okay," said Tirina laughing. "Down the hall second door on the left."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Oh, come on. I hadn't been in over two days. When I got back, Tirina brought in some cereal since it was morning. We each had a bowl of Vegit- O's and I felt much better afterwards.  
  
"Thanks Tirina. And I mean it when I say that we're even now."  
  
"I knew that. You don't say anything that you don't mean when you talk with that voice."  
  
It was a few minutes before we spoke again.  
  
"Alan, try not to get in any more fights until your wounds heal."  
  
"Yes mother," I said sticking my tongue out at her.  
  
"And Alan, what is this?" she asked holding up the whip blade.  
  
"it's a whip blade. The one we took down with our combo attack gave it to me. Said most people couldn't even use it with out chopping off a limb."  
  
"And you could without any training? That's pretty impressive. Especially for you Alan."  
  
"I know, I'm impressed myself to tell you the truth."  
  
"Anyways, can you get yourself back home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Are you ready to go back home?"  
  
"Yes. I understand what happened. It was just too many shocks in too short a time."  
  
"That's good to hear. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for the save."  
  
"No problem."  
  
I got my stuff be for I left. When I left the house, I got my hover board capsule out, activated it and left. I took the time when I was traveling home to think about what had happened. I had found out my ancestry, learned how to use ki blasts at will, left earth, found out my dad was going to die and almost got myself killed. On the plus side of the last one, I spent two days at Tirina's house, albeit while nearly comatose. I arrived at my house and went inside.  
  
"Hello, mom, dad, are you here?" I called out.  
  
There was no one there. I guessed that they were out. I went upstairs to change out of my torn up and bloody clothes. They hurt like hell cause the scabs had started to form. Anyways, after the bleeding from the rebroken scabs stopped, I took a shower. When I got out, I put on a new set of clothes and put new bandages on my wounds. I turned on my TV and sat down to watch some anime. I also got out my bag of senzu bean flavored jellybeans. I know they only have the same flavor, but I felt better after eating some just the same. After about two or three hours, my parents came back home. I went down stairs to great them.  
  
"Hello, can I help you with anything?" I greeted.  
  
"Are you sure you should be up and walking when you're hurt like that?" asked my dad. "and how would you carry anything anyways?"  
  
"Good point. I'm sorry about leaving like that."  
  
"Its okay. Can't blame you really. Once you hands heal some more I need to give you something."  
  
"Okay," I said, wondering what it could be.  
  
After a few uneventful weeks, mostly any ways, my wounds finished healing. I had taken the bandages off except for the ones on my broken hand. I had kept training to maintain my strength so no problems there.  
  
I went to my dad around this time. He was really sick.  
  
"Hey dad." I said. "You feeling okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm okay," he whispered not being able to speak louder.  
  
"You said you wanted to see me when I healed."  
  
"Yes, I remember that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Alan get the ki blade for me."  
  
I was puzzled by this, but I did as I was asked.  
  
"No ritual suicide okay dad?" I said jokingly."  
  
"That's not what I have in mind," he said sitting up and taking the ki blade, still in its sheath.  
  
I leaned down to be at eye level with him.  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
"I want you to have this. You'll be able to use it better than I could."  
  
"What? You want me to have the legendary Ki-Blade?"  
  
"Yes. Pull it out of the sheath."  
  
I did so and I held the long, diamond looking blade. It was razor sharp and had a wicked looking point.  
  
"hmmm.. Interesting."  
  
"What interesting."  
  
"nothing really. Don't worry about it."  
  
I found out later that my dad had neglected to tell me something, but I'll get to that later. I put the blade back in it sheath and hung the sheath over my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks dad. Thank you so much."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Just make me one promise."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never use it for evil, never do anything you'd be ashamed of, make your heart and mind work together as equals, and don't abuse it."  
  
"I will dad. May I show it to Tirina?"  
  
"Yes. She'll want to see it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I left the house taking the Ki-blade and my whip blade with me. I used my hover bike this time cause my hover board was still covered with my blood. I didn't find that disgusting, it was just a little disconcerting.  
  
Anyways, I soon made it to Tirina's house. No ambushes this time. I had used this time to try to figure out what my dad meant by his advice.  
  
When I got to Tirina's, school hadn't started back up due to building requirements plus compromises on physiology because Dracosaurians can't use human chairs, I rang the doorbell and Tirina answered.  
  
"Hello," I greeted. "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. "And except for your ribs and broken hand, you seem to have healed."  
  
"yep. but that's not all. Look at this." I said, pulling on the ki blade.  
  
Something happened then that no one understood. I felt power flow and I pulled it out quickly and effortlessly. Passerby later told us I looked like I had trained for years. According to Tirina, my face looked different right when I pulled it out. She said it looked more serious and determined.  
  
"Wow. You have the Ki-blade," she said staring at it.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?" I said. Tirina later told me that my face was back to normal by this time.  
  
"can you charge it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, send your energies down the blade. Remember it makes one of the aura things like the z warriors could make."  
  
"oh, you mean battle auras. Don't know. I haven't tried yet."  
  
"it also has spirit energy."  
  
"Well that probably won't show up for me," I said jokingly. I have almost no spirit energy. Just enough to make my physical attacks a little more powerful than normal.  
  
"Well try the DBZ fighting aura."  
  
"okay, here goes. HAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"  
  
Suddenly, there was a burst of light from the ki blade and a battle aura surrounded both me and it. I'd never generated a battle aura at will. Then again once I gained conscious control over ki blasts, I never really tried.  
  
"Whoa! Wiggy."  
  
"this is so damnned l33t," I yelled.  
  
"Alan, for the love of god, never, ever speak in l33t again."  
  
"Ph34r my l33t hover biking skillz," I said jokingly.  
  
"Alright, that's it, I'm gonna kick your ass for this Alan."  
  
I quickly got on my hover bike and zoomed off. Thankfully for me, mine is super fast, or I might not be here right now.  
  
Anyways, I was managing to keep ahead of Tirina but she decided to start using her weapons. Once again I blessed my foresight in equipping a force field to my hover bike.  
  
"Damn you Alan," she yelled. I could tell she wasn't really mad because there was only one cussword in that.  
  
"J00'11 n3v3r t4k3 m3 41iv3," I yelled back.  
  
"Who said I want to take you alive?"  
  
"W311, j00 c4n't b34t m3 up if I'm d34d"  
  
"you think I'm gonna let that stop me. Good use of logic though."  
  
"th4nx"  
  
"Stop it already."  
  
"wi11 j00 st0p trying t0 ki11 m3 if I d0?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"okay. One more thing to say though," I said, stopping.  
  
"what?" asked Tirina, stopping next to me.  
  
"LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL"  
  
"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
at this point, I fell off my hover bike laughing.  
  
"come on, let's get something to eat," I suggested as I got back up.  
  
"Okay," answered Tirina. "But one more word in l33t and you'll be sorry."  
  
"okay."  
  
"alright. Do you know of any good restaurants around here? I'm not in the mood for steak."  
  
"Hmmm. not really. Maybe we should ask around."  
  
"sounds good. We should probably ask humans though. Dracosaurians can eat stuff we can't."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
We asked around but no one could tell us a good place to eat. Apparently I'm was one of the few humans to not live entirely off groceries at that point.  
  
After a while, we decided to just head home since none of the restaurants we were familiar with had reopened yet. Still more god damned comfort compromises being sorted out. And some dietary differences.  
  
"okay, now what do we do?" I asked Tirina.  
  
"I have no idea," answered Tirina. "Let's at least get something to eat."  
  
"okay. What do you want. We have ramen, peanut butter and jelly, chef boy- ar-dee, hot dogs, and some frozen foods."  
  
"Lets go with the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."  
  
I prepared peanut butter and jelly sandwhiches in a good sized quantity.  
  
"Hey, Alan, I thought you could cook really well. Why just this?"  
  
"We don't have any groceries right now. That was about all we had. Come over when we have groceries and I'll make a huge meal."  
  
"Okay, I'll remember to do that."  
  
After finishing our sandwiches, we went to the Z-warrior shrine to help finish the final preparations for its reopening. It was hard work, but we met several of our old friends there. These included Krystal, Pretz and the Dracosaurian who gave me my whip blade. His name is Resklash. I found out that Krystal is stronger than we thought. I'm not sure that she's entirely human although I have no proof to the contrary.  
  
It was hard work, but with all the help, we were able to get it finished by the end of the day. Although it wasn't why I went, I did get paid for my work. I didn't need it in the Dracosaurian areas of course with my unlimited bank account, but I want to keep from using that if I can. Plus I like the feel of cold, hard cash. I went and bought some cleaning solution for my hover board to get off some of the blood. I also got one of those Potara looking earrings. Like the ones Resklash had. I was worried about what my parents would say at first, but then I remembered that they would either already know about them or think it was just to look like the Z- warriors or something. Tirina, Krystal and Pretz each got one too. Resklash bought a hover board with his cash since the Dracosaurian society didn't have them until humans brought them.  
  
After spending our money, and I finished wiping the blood off it of course, we all went hover boarding around the town with Resklash giving us a guide tour. He has some natural talent at hover boarding.  
  
"Hey Resklash," I yelled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Come to my house and I'll supercharge your hover board so it can keep up better. I've improved everyone else's to about five times what the equipment was originally able to do."  
  
"Alright what time?"  
  
"Why not now? I need to do a little repair on mine anyways. Blood doesn't help improve hover boards. Normally this is about one-sixth of my top speed cause I got a more powerful engine for my birthday. Now it can be used by two people at once. However, the blood did damage to the parts, so this is about one-third of top speed."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
We headed over to Tirina's house first to pick up the design plans for increasing the power of a hover board engine. Afterwards, we went to my house where I got to work on fixing and upgrading. I finished in about an hour.  
  
By this time, my parents had come back from the hospital visit/grocery shopping excursion that they'd been on. And yes I said excursion. When you have to feed to part saiyans, one being a teenager, you need a lot of food. Resklash was the first Dracosaurian that they had actually met. They got along pretty well. I found out that he's about the same age as us and once the schools started back up, we'd be in the same grade.  
  
After I got everything fixed up, we went looking for a boarding park. After a few unsuccessful hours, Resklash invited us over to his house.  
  
We agreed and we flew on over. Needless to say, it wasn't what we had expected. He had a huge house. Apparently he was fairly rich, but wasn't that concerned. Part of what surprised us most about it was that his clothes were all torn up. He had done this on purpose cause he didn't care about being rich. I sensed a kindred spirit as far as that was concerned. It hadn't been his idea to star that fight with me that night either. In fact, he had tried to stop it. When he realized that they wouldn't stop, he agreed to fight me first because he wanted to give me good chance.  
  
He introduced us to his parents who looked down their noses at us. Apparently they were a snobby as Resklash was down to earth. It took Pretz, Krystal and me to keep Tirina physically restrained so she wouldn't try to knock some sense into them. I agreed that they needed it, but that was neither the time or the place for it.  
  
"Resklash, your parents are so annoying," she said once we weren't in the same room.  
  
"I know that," he responded. "I can't wait to move out."  
  
"Can't you already?" I asked.  
  
"I could, but don't have the money for a house. I want to use money that I earned to buy it. I'm almost done. I'll move before the school year ends."  
  
"Where are you going to move?" I asked.  
  
"Not too far away, I want to stay near my friends."  
  
"Wow, guess Tirina and I aren't the only ones whose lives are changing."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Resklash.  
  
"Well, we aren't supposed tell anyone who doesn't already know, but.. Do you think we should tell them Tirina?"  
  
"I don't know," she responded. "They need to know so I guess so."  
  
We explained the true origin of the four humanoid races. Everyone but Resklash was amazed, I guess that they teach that in history class. Then we told them about the plans.  
  
"They want to alter our DNA making us some kind of super warriors," I stated.  
  
"How dare you give up your Saiyan heritage!" accused Pretz.  
  
"I know that personally, my humanoid version is going to have the same amount from each race," I explained. "That will greatly increase the amount of Saiyan blood within my veins."  
  
"And why do you care so much, Pretz?" asked Tirina.  
  
"ummm.. Why does it matter Tirina?" responded Pretz  
  
At this point, I started to back away. Pretz was pissing Tirina off and she was already pretty mad. Even I'm scared of Tirina when she's mad.  
  
"Well, you seem to know a lot about saiyans and you're visibly upset about me and Alan having our DNA rewritten. Especially since we will still be us. We'll just have different bodies."  
  
"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think it's any of your business what I get upset about and why I get upset about it."  
  
"Pretz, Tirina, what do you say we calm down," I said, in an attempt to keep violence from breaking out.  
  
"WE ARE CALM!" they yelled at me.  
  
"Well how about we head outside then? Then nothing fragile will get broken."  
  
"FINE!"  
  
We headed outside where Tirina and Pretz continued to argue. Eventually violence broke out; I'm not sure who really started it though. I was more worried about getting out of the way.  
  
Eventually, things calmed down, so Krystal, Resklash and I poked our heads up to look. We looked around and found both of them lying unconscious on the ground. There were also several felled trees and shattered rocks there too. Both Pretz and Tirina looked like the crap had been beaten out of them.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think humans were this strong," said Resklash.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be surprised," I said, knocking the camera out of Krystal's hand. "Come on, let's get them home."  
  
After we got them back, I went hover boarding through the streets, thinking. I didn't get anything solved, but I still needed to think. After that I went home, played my game, then went to bed.  
  
After finishing the school year, Tirina and I were ready to go.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled. "We don't want to be late!"  
  
Tirina, having gotten a little of my flair for dramatic entrances, came through her window on her hover board.  
  
"Poser," I teased.  
  
"You never did that."  
  
"Mine were more impressive. I'll show you a real entrance when we get there."  
  
We boarded off toward the facility where we were going to be altered. We'd be out for almost a year while they tailored our DNA.  
  
When we got there I told Tirina to go inside. I set my hover board on high power and then found the correct floor. I set up a ramp out of a few rocks and as soon as I saw her in the room, I boarded up. I jumped, fired a missile at the correct window and landed smoothly in the office.  
  
"That's one of my entrances," I said smugly, winking at Tirina.  
  
"Yes, well if you're down with that," said Cantorn. "It's time to go."  
  
As we walked off, I looked around. We were walking down a long, white hallway. There were doors all the way along it, some of them were reinforced.  
  
Eventually we came to a room with the word 'genetics' written over it. Cantorn gestured for us to go inside. When we did, we saw two large pods inside; we were led to separate rooms where we put on special suits before climbing into the chambers. After getting in, we were plugged into it, in order for our vital to be measured and so we could be fed. After this, they began pumping medicine into us until we blacked out.  
  
[See ya when we get out Tirina, I'm sure you'll look just as attractive then as now,] As soon as I said this, I kicked myself. 'Oh shit she's gonna kill me.' To my surprise, she didn't.  
  
[Thanks Alan, can't wait to see what you look like after this. I'm sure you'll look just as nice as now.]  
  
As I drifted off, I was amazed that she had said that and the world hadn't ended.  
  
[Thanks Tirina....]  
  
End chapter 1. 


End file.
